


Point of No Return

by anubis_phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis_phoenix/pseuds/anubis_phoenix
Summary: Itachi is born into the warring-states era, a cousin to Uchiha Madara. He grows closer to Madara and counsels him after Izuna's death..all the while Itachi is working for peace, sometimes going behind his back. Madara considers that a betrayal and leaves. Instead of Hashirama confronting him, it is Itachi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Starset's "Point of No Return". Was originally a short drabble but I decided to transform it into a fic. Probably an eventual ItaMada, but it will be slow to develop.

Itachi remembers as children both he and Madara trained together every day. Though Madara is only a few years older than him, he feels as if they are close–and while Madara feels the same…the wedge deepened as they worked towards different paths to peace. Itachi pushes Madara towards the Senju’s plan for an alliance while Madara resists with everything he has. That is, until after Izuna’s death and the pair of them must surrender. 

Itachi can’t help that the Uchiha like him more, that they feel as if he listened to them more. He gave the popular vote more weight..and as such, Madara is left on the outskirts again. He reaches for him, tries to bring him back into the fold but sees the resentment in his eyes–it’s the same resentment he harbors for Hashirama. But..this time, it’s turned against him. Itachi doesn’t know how to process it..but Madara knows that his end is coming, that he will eventually leave.

That this peace is fake, that the system created is not going to withstand..and no one wants to change it. It infuriates him more than anything that Itachi, his own clansman–! Went against him to help Hashirama with their clan. That is his position as the head–not Itachi’s. Not only is it subordination, it is betrayal and it stings more than he cares to admit. He feels as if he’s lost someone more than important to him, and Itachi’s betrayal almost stings as much as Izuna’s death. Almost. 

The night Madara leaves, it’s Itachi that catches him–and it’s Itachi that fights him. The flames dance between them, burning through everything in their wake. While Madara has the greater chakra pool and is healthy, Itachi is ill–with a lot less chakra. But his strength lies in his genjutsu–and he knows he can rival Madara with it. The fight rages for hours, progressively moving away from the village. Itachi won’t kill Madara–he can’t. He’s his family, he can’t turn his back on him.

He knows Hashirama will surely kill him, so at least if Itachi can quell him..he can say he was able to. That Madara won’t do it again. As they both finally wear thin, their attacks become more sloppy, the sparks from Itachi’s katana and Madara’s kama and gunbai wane..and they are left facing each other, exhausted, tired. Finally, Madara speaks, “You betrayed me.” It’s spoken darkly, sullenly–which is hurt for him. 

**“I want what is best..”** Itachi equivocates, **“I did not mean to hurt you.”** Come back, he wants to say, but the words stick in his throat. Finally, he swallows them down and speaks them, **“Come back with me. We will try to fix this.”**

**“You will listen to me? You won’t go behind my back again?”** Furiously.

**“I will listen to you and I will not ‘go behind your back’ again.”** Exhaustedly.

**“..I can’t go back.”** They won’t accept him now, not that they’ve carved out a valley in the middle of the territory.

**“You can. I will go with you and they won’t touch you.”** Itachi’s implacable. He isn’t going to allow Madara to leave. **“We will find a way to have peace, Madara. You have to trust me.”**

**“……”** Madara is unsure of if he can trust him, but the fury behind his eyes wanes–they transition back into their inky black depths and Itachi’s shoulders relax. Finally, some headway.

Itachi is the only one who took the time to spend time with him after Izuna’s death–the only one to care for him after. Perhaps, Madara realizes–that Itachi has been his friend since the beginning. He nods, **“Let’s go back.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is brought back to the village and things begin to change.

As they make their trek back to the village, Hashirama and Tobirama catch up to them. Their eyes are hard, and their expressions even harder. The devastation they’ve wreaked upon the land is apparent—there’s a new waterfall carved into the earth, there’s charred remains of trees for kilometers. There’s nothing but exhaustion written on their features and Itachi can’t do anything but shake his head and murmur, “I had it under control.” It takes an Uchiha to understand an Uchiha, he wants to say, but that stays silent.

He’s beginning to believe that Madara is onto something when it comes to their clan, that he understands them a little more. There’s nothing else he can say to them to make them see that Madara will keep his word. It’s more likely that he will keep his word to Itachi rather than Hashirama or Tobirama.

“He will need to be on house arrest until we know if he will attack us again. And the fox must be sealed so he cannot use it against us.” It’s Tobirama who speaks, and it’s Madara who tilts his head up and snarls out, “It is mine and it has been mine. I am not giving it up so you can seal it into a person of your choosing--!” Itachi lays his hand on his arm and shoots a look at Tobirama. Granted, Madara did try to take out half the village with it, but Itachi’s crow-summons also caused some of the damage. There always is damage to the innocent in a fight. “If he uses it again, you can kill us both and remove the Uchiha clan from the village.”

“No!” Hashirama says, “I mean..I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Anija! You cannot allow this!”

“Give them one more chance, Tobirama. One.” His eyes flash and his chakra flares—Tobirama doesn’t back off, his own flaring in response. 

“Make a damn decision and get on with it,” Madara growls, “I’m tiring of your incompetence.” 

Itachi lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head as Tobirama turns his eyes to him, “Turncoat, I would keep your mouth closed.” Madara’s sharingan spins as he lunges forward, and Itachi tackles him, pinning him down. It’s a testament to how exhausted Madara is that he doesn’t try to fight him off, he stays there, unmoving, though he does glare at Tobirama as if he could kill him. And he could. If he really wanted to, that is. Hashirama heaves a sigh and shakes his head. “Madara is welcomed back. We would welcome him if I brought him back, so..” To do otherwise would be hypocritical, Itachi’s mind supplies.

Tobirama hurries off in a huff, a scowl fixed to his face. “The next time he goes batshit and tries to kill us all, it’s on you, Anija. Uchiha or no Uchiha, he will die.” Itachi’s eyes spin this time. 

They hate this man. All the Uchiha do. The Senju hate the Uchiha and the Uchiha hate the Senju and that’s just the way it is. Or the way it was. Itachi lets Hashirama pick up Madara and carry him back to the village. Itachi can barely make it back but he won’t ask Tobirama for help. He would never stoop that low.

A few days pass as both he and Madara recuperate. Mito places seals on his wrists, at the base of his skill, the bottom of his feet, his ankles..and around his home, so he cannot leave. It’s Itachi that will drop in, it’s Itachi that will bring him food and his necessities. The sentence isn’t given an end—partially due to Tobirama’s influence with the council. Itachi intends to change that—to make it impartial. He goes to the other clan heads in secret—and finally gathers enough of them to make a difference. The Yamanaka, the Nara, the Aburame. They gather and intend to make a change, though no one knows when or how.

They are afraid that the Senju will have too much power. There is Hashirama, who is by all rights, the God of Shinobi, Tobirama, his younger brother..his wife, Mito. The rest of them have no place in the government as the council is made of three who do not represent the majority of the village, who are clan, who have kekkei-genkai. Madara instructs Itachi from the shadows, telling him which clans they have wronged the most, telling him of their strengths and weaknesses. It’s Itachi that puts it together to play the game of politics.

“Two years, Madara.” Itachi says one day, “They’ve given you two years house arrest.” And his fingers nervously pull on his kimono, “Everything is falling into place. People are becoming more resentful as they aren’t given a choice in the government, the clans are becoming more wary of the Senju, and while the Uchiha are helping them, they are still wary of us because we helped place them in power. Most realize that we didn’t realize what was happening…but it still… isn’t quite forgotten yet.”

He’s pacing in Madara’s living room as Madara sits on the tatami, his head resting on his knees, “We will have to make them realize, then. As you take more missions, send a few of them over to me. Ask them for favors and repay them as soon as you can..or give them some recompense. I need to speak with them myself. Give them a reason to come here and I will do the rest.”

Itachi nods and leaves. The next day he picks a mission and is gone for a week. A Yamanaka clansmen comes to him with his food. He thanks them and speaks with them. The cycle continues for six months..and that is when they finally decide to bring their problems forth to the Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamanaka Akio comes to visit Madara and Itachi comes back from his latest mission.

The days without Itachi are awful for Madara—he’s bored easily and though he has a steady stream of visitors due to Itachi’s influences he feels as if they are only doing it out of an obligation to him and not because they particularly want to. And if he were in their position he would feel the same way. Though he is making some headway, especially with the Yamanaka clan..who in Madara’s esteem rests far above the rest. Anyone who can access another’s mind and stamp out their consciousness and then reside in another’s body terrifies him—and it does so because it eliminates any advantage any other kekkei genkai has over everyone else. The only drawback to them is their prone body. And that can be rectified by someone standing beside them, guarding it.

His visits always leave him breathless—Yamanaka Akio. He’s quiet, intelligent, but most of all he is dangerous and that sets Madara on edge even though he is the one Madara favors of all his visitors. He lays out the tea and sits down, taking a sip of his own as Akio begins speaking.

“The Senju have begun their campaign against those from other clans.” He sees Madara’s questioning glance—a mere raise of his left brow—and Akio continues, “They have split the Yamanaka into a team with a Nara and an Akimichi.” He sniffs, as if offended.

“We would do much better with an Aburame or a Hyuga, or even an Uchiha. We may be intelligence gatherers but there must be someone strong enough to defend the team should it get into trouble and need an extraction.”

And Madara agrees, his voice a low grumble, “They are clenching their control around us all. Because of my actions the rest of the Uchiha are sure to be banned from anything resembling the government for generations and when other clans move to replace mine they will also have the same treatment. The Senju have control and they won’t allow it to move to another.”

The look on Akio’s face is nothing but disdain. “It is foolish to punish and entire clan for one man’s mistake. It will breed resentment. And it already has begun.” Akio stands, then, a disarming smile on his face, leaving his tea untouched. 

Madara stays in his spot, staring up at the Yamanaka as he puts his chin in his hand—he isn’t worried about what Akio may or may not do. “I will return, but I must speak with the others. I apologize for cutting this meeting short.” His bow is perfunctory—a greeting as the same to another clan head—and he turns and leaves. 

As he leaves Madara’s home—prison, to him—Madara wishes to call after him and ask what conclusion he’s come to—but he doesn’t. It’s something he will find out in due time after Itachi speaks with him. And that’s fine with him so long as Itachi continues to keep him informed. The village is shortchanging the clans—even Itachi admits it to him and it clearly favored non-clan or small-clan shinobi. Those with kekkei genkai or that belonged to a larger clan was being shunted aside as they welcomed the others. In other words…the Senju are playing lipservice to the larger clans but are actually being true with their word to those few smaller clans.. most are happy that the fighting is over but they will surely change their opinions once it becomes apparent that they are being moved to the side in favor of those that hadn’t founded the village. Once the newness wears off, of course. It’s Itachi’s manipulations; his careful planning that is bringing the larger clans on board. Slowly but surely.

Itachi’s missions are brutal without Madara. At first he doesn’t understand why they challenge him more—but finally he realizes that the only thing that’s changed is Madara’s staying at home…and the home arrest surely grates on them both. Itachi despises the time he’s away—it makes him irritable—it makes him angry. Isn’t it enough that Madara is more than willing to comply with the realistic demands they made of him? Isn’t it enough that he’s proven that he’s changed? At least in Itachi’s view he has. 

That also raised the point: should shinobi be able to leave a village once they become affiliated with them? Itachi thought there should be a way out..and as he returns home he makes a note to ask Madara this question later when he isn’t exhausted—when he can’t still smell burning flesh and blood—and when he can breathe easier without the weight of his team resting on his shoulders. Madara’s standing in the doorway when Itachi slides open the door to the genkan—he can go no further and it infuriates him to be able to see the outside but never go out. Itachi’s hands are swollen, his fingers red and puffy—and as he begins to remove his shoes, Madara moves as well to intercept him. 

“Madara, I can do this on my own.” It’s said plainly—irritated for Itachi standards. 

It’s rare for him to snap like this, even at Madara. It’s Madara the one that hates easily, it’s Madara the one that is said to have no mercy. Madara insists that he has mercy for those that he deems deserving of it. And Itachi, in his opinion, most certainly deserves it. He ignores the deep sight that emanates from Itachi’s throat and then the cough that has him moving forward, worried. He knows that Itachi won’t seek help in his own and though Hashirama comes to visist him semi-regularly most of it is spent with Hashirama awkwardly checking in on him. Madara sees it as done through obligation only. Madara has no idea what to say to him—he doesn’t know how to address what he’s done or what Hashirama and Tobirama are doing so he stays silent, only speaking when spoken to.

It’s probably the fact that they truly weren’t friends and Hashirama finally came to the realization that Madara had years ago. And that is through Itachi’s influence. It’s always Itachi’s influence, his guiding wisdom that brings those life-changing realizations. It’s hard to hold a wrong opinion around him, Madara muses to himself. 

“Itachi,” Madara murmurs, “You need to see Hashirama. It’s getting worse.”

“I can’t,” Itachi says, “I will be pulled from active duty.”

And that’s when Madara remembers that its Itachi who’s the one paying for his food—for all his necessities and his face burns with shame. He rues the day he decided to attack them. He hates himself for it more than he would dare say aloud. 

“I still have a year and a half,” Madara murmurs once more,” But you’re ill, Itachi—you need to see a healer. If I have to I will take you to him directly.”

Madara would, too. He won’t be letting Itachi’s health deteriorate further..even if he has to give up his own to do it. 

“Fine.” It’s another annoyed agreement and Madara frowns, his eyebrows pulling together as he looks at Itachi. “Come, tell me of your mission and I will prepare tea.” Madara’s voice is cajoling, different than his usual demanding timbre and it makes Itachi’s head snap up with surprise. 

Itachi heaves a sigh and walks..albeit exhaustedly and gingerly to the living room, where he sits and leans against the table. His eyes close as he takes a deep breath. Before Madara can return with tea, he’s lightly dozing, his head laying against the cool table. As Madara approaches, he looks up and finally forces himself to sit up and take the tea. He takes a single sip and sits it upon the table.

“This mission was the hardest I’v eben on since I’ve been able to properly perform my fireball jutsu,” He admits.

Madara nods. It’s all Itachi has to say to him and all that needs to be said. The rest of the night is spent in silence, Itachi in pain and Madara in worry. They each to to their separate rooms for the night and both their sleeps are interrupted. But that is usual.

The next morning, Itachi asks with a small smirk, “How is your chats going?”

Madara takes in a breath, “Well. We officially have three other clans backing us. The Yamanaka are the most vocal.” Good news, of course. 

Itachi nods and some tension leaves his shoulders. At least Madara is able to accomplish something while stuck under house arrest..but if that goes the way as his recruitment he will be walking around soon. Without being monitored.

“We can’t approach the Senju yet,” Itachi murmurs, “We have to have even more clans behind us. We have to make them unable to deny it publicly.”

Madara’s eyes narrow, “We can’t allow them to lose their fire, Itachi. IF they wait any longer their resolve will weaken.” Madara took the phrase ‘strike while the iron is hot’ a little too literally sometimes. 

“We can’t give away our plans before we are ready. Our actions are already suspicious,” Itachi reasons, “One more month, Madara. Please.”

“One,” Madara allows. And that is that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi falls ill on his mission and Madara worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi isn't actually in this chapter but he is mentioned quite a few times! I hope next chapter makes up for this one!

Itachi’s plans—his fears are true. Hashirama and Tobirama both question him on separate occasions when he turns his mission report in—he begs off their questions easily..except for Tobirama’s last, which echoes within his ears for hours after he hears it.

**“You Uchiha are too impulsive,”** he grumbles **, “But my question to you is: How long do you believe yourself capable of waylaying Madara’s destructive capabilities?”**

 

Itachi knows now that Tobirama only wants Madara under house arrest because he thinks Madara would break—because that would give him rights to kill him. And that infuriates Itachi. He sees why Madara wants nothing to do with them now—and why the Uchiha collectively hate them. But he will use that to push him forward. He won’t let it bring him down and he will not allow it to burden him.

 

He has too much more to do to let them hurt him. Itachi is kept busy after that—and that’s when Madara begins holding meetings with the other clans—bringing two of them at a time in. It doesn’t look so awful if there’s only two, they both reasoned. Friends, they’ll let the Senju think. But Tobirama is always watching, always waiting. There are six clans now: The Uchiha, the Aburame, the Hyuga, the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka and surprisingly a merchant clan. Not even one that is a shinobi clan—but a clan of merchants that commissioned the Uchiha in the past.

 

They will be their financial backers, it seems.

 

This meeting is spoken of quickly, the plans laid bare..but Madara surprises everyone. He tells them to wait until Itachi comes back from his mission. And come back he does—carried by his teammates that accompanied him.

 

Hashirama is the one to heal him, the one to push the disease that makes his every living waking breathing moment painful—and he does push it out. It takes time though, and they don’t have any to spare, Madara thinks. This only strengthens their group’s resolve.

 

With Itachi’s gasping breaths, something snaps within Madara. He realizes that he can’t lose Itachi as well.. and while Itachi spends weeks in the hospital, Madara is forced to stay home. His feet wear paths in the stone. His small group of friends bring him news daily of Itachi’s condition..though it’s the first time that Madara’s let anyone other than family in. Akio, in particular is a trusted advisor. He would take his advice for face value—as well as Hitomu Aburame’s. Both stay with him while Itachi is in Hashirama’s care, though he begins to actually learn Akio’s facial expression in all their subtlety. Madara can decipher the irritation and happiness, even satisfaction more than he can decipher expression that resides on Akio’s face when he mentions Itachi’s name.

 

In contrast, Hitomu’s expression is clearly displayed on his face **. “All Itachi can talk about is Madara this, Madara that..”** his voice, while refined, is slightly teasing, **“You would think that he was speaking of his dearest wife. And dear me..Hashirama is _jealous_.”**

 

Madara rolls his eyes, of course—and he doesn’t take his comments to heart. He’s sure that there is worse said about him behind closed doors. Itachi’s recovery is slow—so slow—that the month passes and leaves Madara worried. On Hashirama’s next visit he vows to ask him to see Itachi-if only for five minutes. He wants to see Itachi for himself—to touch him and reassure himself that Itachi is actually alive and that he hasn’t been squirreled away somewhere or killed. He’s been more nervous in the past month then he has been since he lost Izuna those years ago.

 

As Hashirama walks in, he has tea prepared and waiting at the table. They take a sip and exchange pleasantries—and then Madara sighs, **“Hashirama,** “ He asks, **“How is Itachi?”**

 

He must look worried because Hashirama is quick to assure him, “ **He is doing well. He is recover as quickly as he can though he does not require around-the-clock care anymore..he requires to stay another week at least.”**

 

**“May I see him?”** Madara’s voice shakes—not from irritation, but from nervousness—with disappointment apparent.

**“Madara,”** Hashirama sepeaks, **“Old friend..I can’t do this.. You have a year and five months on your sentence.”**

 

The cup cracks in Madara’s hand and tea spills in rivulets down his fingers—down his arms. He is lucky he knows how to remove it from tatami..and he stands to take the broken cup to the kitchen. By the time he returns, Hashirama is gone and Madara smashes the teacup that Hashirama left on the table, only giving a harsh yell as he watches it shatter. He finds he doesn’t care anymore.

 

He is done living to suit them.

 

The next day when Akio and Hitomu arrives, they can tell something is wrong—if not because of the stained tatami and the broken cup—but because of the desperate look that pervades Madara’s entire being.

 

**“You have rotten luck,”** Akio comments, “ **If you had a supervisor, I don’t see the issue.”**

 

**“Looks to me like ol’Tobirama’s getting to Hashirama,”** Hitomu murmurs, **“They’re never away from each other for long.”**

 

That’s when Madara’s stomach drops. He should have expected so..he lays his head in his hands, **“There was one good thing,”** he comments.

 

**“What?”** Akio asks.

 

**“Itachi has one more week before he’s allowed to come home.”**

 

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Akio’s grin uplifts his entire face.

 

**“Good,”** It’s Hitomu that speaks this time **, “We can have a full meeting here on the day he is released. Of course..to everyone else, we’ll be celebrating Itachi’s recovery.”**

 

Akio nods.

 

**“A week,”** Madara mutters **, “It can’t come soon enough.”**


End file.
